Number Beauty
by Expectopatrxnum09
Summary: On Selection Day at Hogwarts every 17 year old gets a number ranking their beauty/looks. The systems numbers can vary between 1-10 but when Draco and Hermione somehow score an 11 the ministry and the system creators go crazy, determined to kill what they call ‘Dividers’ the rare 1% of the population who have the power to destroy all the peace of the system. A dramione teamork story
1. SelectionWeek

"...Now the magical government went and had a secret meeting with the wizard gods, and told them about loves travesty's and how divorces and horrible things were being said about one another. So he decided that the next generation would be the ones to trial his new corruption. The number system." Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione shot her hand straight into the air, "Ah, I know wat your thinking Miss Granger." She said.

Draco rolled his eye as he whispered to Blaise, "Ugly bookworm." He smirked.

"Your thinking, well how come none of us have the numbers?" McGonagall answered, "Well that's because our school hasn't had our selection day yet. That were every student wakes up with a number on their wrist and have to find someone with a matching number as their soulmate. McGonagall rolled her eyes, this also happened to fall on Valentine's Day."

Hermione pushed her hand up higher, "Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione pushed her curls out of her vision space. "And look at that mangy hair, uh it's soft and brown..and it looks." Draco glanced at Blaise who was starring at him strangely, "It's gross. That's what I meant." Draco snapped.

"Actually Proffesor, due to my reading ahead on the number system by a few chapters I already knew that but my original question was what exactly is the number system? Because it is non-sensual that the book doesn't explain that until the near end." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry beside her gave her a 'speak-in-English-please?' look.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise again, "Smart Git."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Well I'll save you the reading, the number system as you know gives you a number on selection day, but the numbers are strangely based on your level of beauty and appearance."

Hermione frowned. Draco laughed quietly, "Finally something she won't be able to beat."

"The number system terriorates from 1-10, 10 being highest in beauty and in the system entirely." McGonagall sighed, "All thought millions of wizard in society's and school disagreed with the order it actually solved the problem they had. But when some who disagreed at Drumstrang tried to cover their number with say, make up or glue then they were punished and rumours say that they got their numbers carved into the skin and charmed so no makeup or spell could cover it up."

The entire glass were gaping at the teacher not believeing that something so little as putting a patch of makeup on a number could cause them so much trouble. "So don't cover up your numbers and you won't get hurt."

Hermione went to raise her hand again but the bell rung silencing her calls to the proffesor as she excused them from class. Hermione went to talk to the teacher but remembered she only had a sharp two minutes to make it to her next class.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione rubbed her head and spoke to Ginny as she sat on Harry's lap as Harry talked to Ron sitting on the floor beside him about Quidditch, "It's outrageous we're being numbered based on beauty, and we're only aloud to date and eventually marry someone of the same number as us, it's so...so- discgusting!" She snapped.

Ginny sighed, "Well unless Harry shoving to break up with me or cheat on me he's going to have to wait a year until he can date me, besides I need to get a 10 to keep up with him."

Harry heard this part of the conversation and kissed her on the cheek, "No I'm the one who'll have to keep up with you, you'll score a 10 easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and faced Ron, "What do you think you'll get?"

"An 6?" Then he looked at her, "What about you?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "A 0, easily and it'll stay that way so I can brake the scale and not have to soulmate with anyone." She smiled.

Ron's hart sank a little and she could sense the hurt in his voice as frowned as he spoke, "Okay but I thought you would mark at least a 6 too."

Ginny suddenly jumped up with excitement, "I have an idea, since the number shows up on your right wrist, on the day before selection day, that night you should all tie a scarf around your wrist and not look at your number so after breakfast well ,wet at the lake and show each other what we got."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good idea." Ron agreed, but Harry whined, "I don't wanna wait." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine then ruin it, we don't care." But after much convincing Harry agreed to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione finally got the chance to meet with Professor McGonagall in the afternoon, "Do they really punish people like that for covering up their numbers?"

The teacher shrugged as she leaned against her desk, "Some people say they've seen it but I'm not sure."

Hermione nodded with a strange smile which made the Professor frown as she headed for the door.

"Oh and Miss Granger!" The teacher yelled.

Hermione turned back around, "Yes professor?" She asked. McGonagall gave her a look of seriousness, "Please don't try cover it up to see what happens." Hermione nodded, "I won't, I promise." And with that the professor nodded to let her go, as Hermione walked off in the hall she pulled her arm from behind her back and uncrossed her fingers..

**Damn Hermione a bad girl. Nah not really :) anyway next chapters coming soon and can we make this story just as popular as my Tattoos one because I like this storyline better. Anyway PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! thank you.**


	2. ThePlan (12-30 16:31:37)

Hermione had only been awake for an hour and just walked into the Griffindore common room and noticed groups of people standing inform of a Daily Prophet newspaper reading intensively and whispering quietly. Hermione rolled here eyes as she figured it was probably just about the selection day coming up, but when she saw Harry, Ginny and Ron standing behind one she was confused.

She walked down the girls dorms stairs and met with them as she took a peak at the newspaper, it was so important they hadn't even taken notice she was there. The headline read, "_Delphinie Riddle Proven Innocent._" Hermione frowned. "How is she a riddle I don't-"

Ginny pointed took the papaws and handed it to her, "_As explained in the interview the only reason she had helped in her fathers crazy and terrible plan to overtake the wizzarding world was she was angry at her mother Bellatrix Lestrange. This completely unbelievable even that even someone as strange and evil as the Dark Lord managed to find love and even have a child..But Delphini's horrible unwritable past won't stop her from running in the new Minister of Magic elections this week..." _Hermione pushed the past away and bit her lip as she stared at the floor. "Voldemort has a.._Child?_" She said.

Ginny nodded and Harry and Ron too looked alarmed. "But that's- but we killed him- we..how can he have a duaghter?"

Harry nodded, "But the real question is, why would the ministry trust and believe her foolish stories, not only so she can avoid Azkaban, but so she can rule the Ministry?"

She looked around the room at all the shocked people, "We have to talk to Dumbledore about this."

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe Dumbledore not here." Hermione snapped, "At a time like this."

Harry caught her eye, "Harry, No-just- no, that's impossible!"

Ron didn't see it, "What's impossible?" Hermione rolled here eyes, "As usual Harry is assuming things and carrying out impossible theory's, he thinks that Dumbledore saw Delphini Riddle on the news and went to investigate and he's gotten kidnapped, am I right Harry?"

"It's possible." Harry added.

"But what we need to figure out is how _all _of the ministry have fallen for this and believe that she's innocent, I mean...Hermione you know it's not possible to...to cast a wide range spell."

Hermione glanced at Harry before rising her starring contest with the floor, "Well, there is a device."

She picked up a book.

"There's something that I've heard of before _in class." _She turned to a page and pointed to a sketched picture of a small metal box looking device with an antenna almost like a walkie talkie. "That is a small device that simply can compress a spell field outwards, which usually they use for things like..er- memory charms or truth telling charms. If they wish to speak to or refresh or _interrogate _a very large group of people it's usually with one of those."

"I'm not trying to start a theory but there is a way that Delphini could've slipped one under an office door and had filter d it with a memory charm, and then told everyone to do things or she could've put a order filling charm. The possibility's are endless."

Ron starred at Hermione in awe before he whispered to Ginny, "She's amazing."

Ginny shit him a glare.

"How do you know so much about that?" Harry asked. Hermione smirked, "I may or may not have asked Dumbledore once to use one for the magical-non-cheating-quills once, especially for a certain boy who couldn't be bothered to do his work!" Hermione shot a glare at Ron by the end, who had now slipped from his gaze ready to start a row but Harry intervened,

"So you think that Delphini is tricking or, manipulating her way into minister of magic?"

Hermione nodded, "That's exactly what I think."

Ron tried to join the conversation, "So why does she want to become minister of magic all of the sudden?"

Hermione frowned, "It's obvious. She's up to something. Something no one will suspect, especially if the ministry is writing that everything's okay. But I know what she's doing. She's just finishing what her father started."

"So we should go to the ministry and stop what's happening before it happens!" Harry said as he picked up his wand.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "No!" She yelled. "Times are too tense right now, selection day is coming and she might not even win the election-"

"I doubt that over the casting contraception she's got on-" Ron added.

"-And even if she does now's not the time to mess with the ministry." She finished. "We should wait to selection day and see our numbers, at least have a good time before we try and get ourselves into something that'll probably end us up being killed and save the world again or fail and die like we would've last time."

Ron nodded, "I agree, if we start this war we might not finish it, considering how we used all of our luck last time. We should enjoy the rest of the week and wait for the election on Saturday." He said, "But for now we should worry about selection day."

Hermione added, "Besides we could be wrong."

Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "But we were right about everything last time."

She nodded, "Yes but this is different, this is Voldemort's daughter."

Then she started into the fire, "She would've been breed specifically for the job."

Hermione almost had a tinge of feeling sorry for the girl, her entire childhood spent being taught evil..

"So the selection day is on Monday, in two days, but the election is on Tuesday." Hermione said. "We wait for the election and then we go, but for now act normal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herm one had gotten tried off the boys shouting about her number being one over Sunday but she honestly feared Monday. She thought there wasn't such a fuss before but.. now that she thought about it it seemed scary. Even scarier when she remembered the election and that they may have to be the ones who save the world..._again_.

**Hello! I know it sounds like I'm drifting off of topic but trust me this just adds to the drama and events of the story! Btw Delphini Riddle hates muggle-borns just like her father so with Hermione as her enemy it's gonna be tough..**


	3. *Break*

**Hello just a team and a friendly reminder that I love reading your reviews and your feedback! S please leave a review and I'll see you soon in the next chapter!**


End file.
